Is this forever?
by little-lestrange
Summary: Hermione's sixth year takes an unexpected turn when a certain Slytherin decides that he wants her. My first fic. Rated M for language and possible smut in later chapters. Not that it matters too much but Harry never took a huge interest in Cho, and Ginny never dated Dean. Harry and Ginny have been together since the Christmas of Harry's fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, please. I really need you to do this for me."

"Along with your History of Magic homework? No Harry. I've got other things to be doing. Why not have a first year do it? They all seem to adore you." I sat down next to Neville to avoid Harry bothering me about spying on Malfoy and his becoming a death eater according to Harry. Ron and Lavender sat in front of me, snogging. I turned away in disgust.

"Hey Hermione?" I turned to Neville "Can I borrow a quill?"

"Er- yeah hold on." I dug in my bag and handed him my least favorite quill. I couldnt risk losing a good one. While I sat waiting for Slughorn to start the lesson, I started looking through my book. I could feel someone staring at me. I looked up to Ron, still snogging Lavender. Harry. Cleaning his glasses. Neville. Staring at a wall. I turned around to see Malfoy staring at me. His silver eyes peircing mine. His platinum blonde hair looking really great. He winked- no he wouldn't- at me. I blushed. _Did Dra- Malfoy just wink at me? Am I turned on by him? Wow his eyes are just- _

"What are you staring at mudblood?" Pansy Parkinson said with a sneer. "You better not be staring at my Malfoy, my Draco."

"Really pug face? The best you can come up with is mudblood? After all these years you can only call me one name. A name that doesn't affect me no less. Go and sit down with the rest of your Slytherin clan and fuck off."

"Alright class," _Thank god, Slughorn._ "Today, we will be working on Hiccoughing Solutions. I want you to work in pairs. One Gryffindor and one Slytherin per group please. Instructions are in your books. Neville got up and moved to a table with Daphne Greengrass. He seemed to fancy her.

I scanned the room for the least harmless Slytherin and heard a cauldron clang on my table. I turned to see who wanted to work with the Mudblood. Flint. Marcus Flint hadn't passed his sixth year last year, so he was retaking the classes. I groaned. No. Anyone but him. I would have rather taken Parkinson than him.

"Granger, come work with me." I picked up my bag and cauldron, recognizing the voice but not caring. At this point, he was better than Flint. I looked at Malfoy. He was staring at me again. I blushed and quickly started on the potion. Only uttering the instructions afraid of what might come out of my mouth if I tried to make small talk. I stole a few glances at his chizeled face, the way his hair fell and framed his eyes, the way he pursed his lips when reading over something. "Alright there, Granger?" _Why does he keep calling me Granger?_ "You seem a bit distracted."

"I'm fine. Just tired." I mumbled. Had he noticed I was staring? "Er can you hand me the erm..." _God, his eyes._

"The putterfish eyes? Or the dried nettles?" I cleared my throat.

"Eyes, please. Um actually could you add these? Excuse me." I got up and walked over to Harry who was working with Millicent Bulstrode. "Harry. Help me."

"What? You don't need help with Potions, do you?"

"No I- er- nevermind." I walked back to my table. _What was I thinking? Telling Harry that I think Malfoy is staring and/or hitting on me? And that I like it? No. I'll talk to Ginny in the common room. _

"Hermione. We're running out of time. Can you please focus?"

"Yes sorry Dra-Malfoy. Okay so you added the eyes?" He nodded. "And you stirred clockwise three times?"

"Yes. Shall I add the nettles?" I nodded and took notes on the color of the potion and how it was changing. We worked until time was nearly up. He took a vial to Professor Slughorn while I cleaned up. Class was dismissed and I rushed out of the potions classroom. Malfoy caught me in the corridor and pulled me behind a tapestry. He slammed me against a wall and whispered in my ear. "Damn you smell good." His breathing was ragged and hot on my neck.

"Malfoy get off me." I half heartedly pushed him. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. I wasn't scared, I was excited.

"Granger I can't do it anymore. I can't keep pretending year after year that I don't desparately want you." He kissed my neck. His soft warm lips made my breath catch. I brought his lips to mine. They met briefly before I pushed him away and ducked out from behind the tapestry. _Oh gods. Draco Malfoy kissed me. Draco Malfoy kissed me? _The thought didn't seem right. I took the secret passage way to the Fat Lady's portrait. I was still flustered as I breathed the password and clambered through the portrait hole.

"Ginny! Ginny! Where are you?" I shouted desparately. Everyone in the common room looked up from whatever they were doing. I scanned the room for my favorite ginger. _Where is she?_ I ran up to the girl's dormitory. "Dammit."

"Hermione are you all right?" Parvarti Patil came out from behind the curtain on her four poster bed. "Ginny's down at the quidditch pitch with Harry." _Ugh! She spends every waking moment with that boy. _

"Thanks." I mumbled as I stalked away. I walked all the way back downstairs and passed the Great Hall on my way out. I found Ginny and Harry in the dead center of the quidditch pitch snogging. "Ginny!" I ran towards her. "Ginny come here." The redhead detached from Harry and glared at me.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of a date?" Her hair almost seem to get redder.

"I know." I panted "But this is really important. Like REALLY important." Her eyes grew wide. She rose and gave me a questioning look.

"Sorry, love. I've got to go." She gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips. And we started towards the school.

"Sorry, Harry." I called as we left. We turned into an abandoned hallway on the first floor. "Ginny I'm really sorry for interrupting you guys. It's just I've expirienced something that I really enjoyed but it really scared me." Her eyes grew wide once again and her jaw dropped. She became very pale. She was silent. Then a huge grin played across he face.

"You lost your virginity? Good for you Hermione! Oh yay! I knew you guys would end up together! When did he break it of with Lavender? How was it?" She thought I lost my virginity. She thought I lost my virginity to Ron. I tried to interrupt her but she was throwing questions at me right and left. She finally finished with an excited squeal. "I'm SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Ginny. I'm still a virgin." Her face dropped. I burst into uncontrollable laughter and she joined in. "You-You thought-lost- lost my-TO RON!" I laughed even harder. I was gasping for hair, my sides were hurting. I sat down and continued laughing with her until I could catch my breath. I was heaving to keep myself from laughing. "Whew. Okay. No. That would never happen."

"So what did happen that was such an emergency?"

"Oh right." I told her everything that happened since the beginning of Potions. "Then after Malfoy kissed me I freaked out and ran looking for you."

"WHAT?! YOU KISSED MALFOY?" I turned to see one of my least favorite gingers with my least favorite Gryffindor on his arm.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't freak out Ron. It's not any of-" I got up frantically trying to explain.

"What do you mean dont freak out?! You kissed Malfoy!"

"Why do you care? You've got Lav Lav!" I spat his nickname for her. "You've got a girlfriend, Ron why does it matter to you who I kiss?"

"You're just trying to make Ron jealous! We all know you've always loved him. Come on Won Won, let's go to our spot." I was enraged, but I kept my cool.

"For your information Lavender Brown, Malfoy kissed me first. Yes. The Slytherin sex god kissed me. So why don't you and Won Won mind your own business and go bother someone else." I stormed down to the dungeons and into Slughorn's classroom. "Professor? Professor Slughorn?" The door of his office swung open.

"Ah. Ms. Granger. I'd like to say that your and Mr. Malfoy's work today was quite wonderful. I think I made a mistake not having him in the Slug Club. Did you need something?" He inquired realizing that i came in nearly shouting.

"Yes. I need to see Draco, but he's in the Slytherin common room. I can't get in. Could you call him here. It's quite important." I tried to breathe, but I was really freaking out.

"But of course. Give me one moment." He left the class room. I sat down and put my head in my hands. _This is already such a mess. If this continues, it's going to get worse. _

"Granger." I turned to see Malfoy smiling coyly at me. "Need something?" I got up and walked towards him. "What's wrong?" I told him that I told Ginny and that Ron reacted how everyone would expect him to.

"Draco, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen. I just-I-" I broke into tears sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

"Shh. It's okay Hermione. I'm not mad. I'm sorry, though. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I just really like you." I looked up at him.

"What?" He brought me closer and kissed me. I kissed him back, passionately not wanting to let go. I'd never felt like this before. What was happening to me? Draco and his clan have been bullying me since I was eleven. Now I was standing here kissing Draco Malfoy. We broke apart. "I like you too Draco. I think I have for a while now. Come with me." I took him up to the room of requirement. He tried to pull away.

"I-I can't go in there." He looked paler than usual.

"Why not?" I asked

"I just- I can't" He pulled his arm away and stalked off.

"Draco? Draco, come back." I chased after him. He speed up. "Draco, please. Tell me what's wrong."

"No. Hermione just leave me alone." I stopped running. He stopped. He was shaking. I put my hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away and kept walking. I went back to the Gryffindor common room. I took a breath and went to the girls dormitories. I closed my curtains on my four poster bed. I tried to keep from crying. Ginny came up and told me it was time to go down for dinner. I told her I had a head ache and needed to stay in bed. She seemed hesitant to leave, but obviously decided to let me be alone. I sobbed into my pillow until girls started coming on after dinner.

"Oh Pavarti, he loves me so much. He calls me the cutest wittle nicknames ever. I love him so much, I'm going to love him forever. And that stupid bushy haired Hermione is just so jealous of me." I got up from the bed and stood in front of her before she could take another step. "Oh! Hermione, I didn't know-"

"That I was in here? Right. I already told you I'm not jealous. I haven't liked Ron since fourth year." She rolled her eyes. _Control your anger._

"You're a right bitch. You know that? Seriously get over him. He's mine now. You've been crying, we can all see it. And we _all _know why you've been crying."

"Really? Why?" I raised my voice a little.

"Because you're in love with Ron, and you know you can't have him." I slapped her square across the face. Everyone in the room gasped. I looked to Ginny. She was smiling at me cooly. Lavender stormed out with Pavarti close behind her. _I'm going to pay for that, aren't I? _Ginny lauged as if she heard my thoughts. I got back in bed and closed the curtains. Moments later Ginny opened them.

"What happened?" she asked

"You saw what happened." I avoided answering what she was really asking. "I slapped Lavender."

"Hermione, what happened with Malfoy." I sighed. I'd tell her anyway. Might as well do it now. I told her everything since my fight with Ron, crying through most of it. She hugged me. "It's gonna be told you he liked you right? That's a good thing. It'll all turn out. I promise." She got up and pulled her bed curtains closed. 'Good nights' echoed through the dormitory. The lights went out. I closed my eyes as the tears silently streamed down my face. The lights turned on.

"Ms. Granger." I sat bolt upright in my bed. "My office now."


	3. Chapter 3

"Professor McGonnagall! I-" _There's no use in fighting, I might as well just go._ I got up from my bed and walked out of the girls dormitory and through the common room. Lavender and Pavarti whispered violently occasionally looking back at me and snickering. We entered McGonnagals office and she sat at her desk.

"Miss Brown and Miss Patil tell me that you slapped the former. Is this true?" She looked at me with hopeful yet somehow disapproving eyes. It was as if she knew the answer but didn't want it to be so. I nodded. "Well, Miss Granger I am surprised as well as dissapointed. Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor. You also have detention. Six o'clock every night for a week. Now, all three of you go back to your dormitory and do not cause anymore trouble." I turned and left, followed cloesly by Lavender and Pavarti.

"Way to go Granger. You lost us points." Lavender sneered. I stopped and turned around.

"I wouldn't have lost points if you could just take a hit."

"Well you shouldn't have hit me in the first place."

"_You_ should learn to keep your mouth shut." We were nearly nose to nose in the hallway. "Spreading rumors about people won't help you. Especially if they're about me. I suggest you keep to yourself and _Won Won_." I turned around and kept walking. I got back to the dormitory and yanked my curtains closed. I tried to fall asleep but my thoughts busied my brain. I eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

_Slytherin Common Room_

"What am I doing?" The common room was finally empty. I paced back and forth. "I can't like Grang- Hermione! Everyone I know will think I've gone mental. Maybe I have gone mental. Liking her? A mud-muggle born. Dammit! Stop correcting yourself! Mudblood. Maybe it's just the hormones? Yeah that's it. I'm sixteen and-"

"Draco?" _Shit._ I turned around and flashed a fake smile.

"Parkinson!" She was wearing black boy shorts. Nothing else.

"Draco you know I hate it when you call me that. What's wrong?" She pushed me onto the leather couch and straddled me. "I can help you." She began to unbutton my shirt and kissed my collar bone. I pushed her away. "Parkinson. You know I don't like you like that." She ignored me and grabbed my hands, placing them on her breasts. She knelt down and licked my abs all the way up to my chest. "Parkinson. Stop." I breathed. There was a certain lust I had for her, but I couldn't. I'd feel like I was betraying Hermione.

"What?" She stopped and looked at me. "You just- did you- you said the mudbloods name." My mind must've wandered and I accidentally whispered her name. "Draco are you cheating on me? Did you sleep with her? How long have you been sleeping with her? Don't you love me Draco? Why-"

"Pansy. First of all we aren't together. Secondly, I haven't been sleeping with her. Third, I do love you, but not like this. You're beautiful and all, but I don't feel that way towards you."

"You said her name. Do you like her? Does she like you? Are you dating? Have you snogged her? Draco answer me!" I got up and went to the boys dorm as I rebuttoned my shirt. Pansy needed to keep her pug nose out of my business.

_The Great Hall_

"Mione? Are you alright?" Ginny whispered to me across the table. "You look tired." I nodded and looked back to my plate.

"Are you going to the Quidditch match today?" I asked her trying to change the subject. She slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed. Harry chuckled. "You're on the team. Right. Sorry I'm just really out of it."

"Are you going?" She and Harry asked at the same time. I shook my head. "Yes you are." They did it again. It reminded me of Fred and George.

"I have to study."

"But Hermione" Harry whined. "It's Gryffindor versus Slyhterin today." Ginny nodded and winked. "You're going." she said. The three of us got up and went towards the Quidditch pitch with Ron and Lavender close behind. They went to go and change. I got a perfect seat front and center. The match wasnt starting for another half hour, but students were already filing into the bleachers. _Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Maybe I'll get to see Draco play. _I smiled at the thought.

"Thinking about my Won- Won again? Really you should stop before I have to hurt you." I rolled my eyes and looked around trying to find Hagrid or someone else to talk to. I wasn't going to waste my time defending myself. If she couldn't get over it after I hit her, then she never would.

Soon the players walked out onto the pitch. I could see Harry, Ginny, Ron, Katie, and the rest of them. I saw the Slytherin team come out, and I only had eyes for him. Draco. His platinum blonde hair made him stand out. The players mounted their brooms and took their places. Harry and Draco were face to face across the pitch.

"Madam Hooch has just released the two growling ones. Now the gold winged one. And the brown one." A dreamy voice announced. _Luna._ The match started. I wasn't paying attention. Ginny scored a few goals. "Oh look there goes the Slytherin seeker. He seems to have found a Blibbering Humdinger..." I stopped listening and looked to Draco. Harry was catching up to him and he was inches away from the snitch.

"Go Harry!" I screamed. _Go Draco! _They were both reaching for the snitch. It was so close. The snitch dissapeared.

"Hmm. What a lovely day. I really-"

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch. Slytherin wins." McGonnagall barked. I nearly jumped up and cheered. The Gryffindors groaned in defeat. I got up to leave, because I still needed to go to the library. I pushed my way through until I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Draco sitting on his broom with his hand reached out.

"Wha- You want me to get on your broom with you? Not happening." He raised is eyebrows and waited. I didn't move.

"Fine." He said. He hovered over the stands and lowered himself. He pulled me into a tight hug. "Come on" he whispered "It'll be fun." _Oh god. _I pulled away and looked into his grey eyes.

"Let's see. Harry and Ron would tear the mickey out of me. I'd fall behind in studying and work. So..." I nodded. He smiled and gestured for me to get on the broom. I did so. He got on behind be and we took off rather quickly. I grasped the broom with all of my might. He slowly came to a stop and we were hovering high over the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly, I felt his lips on my neck. "Draco." I moaned. _How was it he already knew my weakness? _ I relaxed my grip and the rest of my body went numb. He gently sucked at my neck. I could feel my breath catch in my throat. He put his hand on my waist and moved upwards. "Draco." He slipped his cold hand under my shirt. My eyes snapped open "Draco." I pushed his hand away. "Sorry, but I'm not ready to go this far yet. We aren't even technically going out. Are we?" He stopped sucking and sighed.

"I knew this would come up. Hermione I really like you, I do, but-"

"I understand. God I'm such an idiot. I bet you take all of the Slytherin sluts on a broom ride. If you havent noticed I'm not like them. Now if you would take me back to the school that would be wonderful."

"Hermione please let me finish. I like you, but we can't be together. Do you know what I mean? We can see eachother and be together, but no one can know. Not even the Weasley girl." I didn't say anything. I just nodded "Look I'll take you back to school but please think about what I'm saying. I know that you aren't one to fool around with whoever asks you to, so..." We slowly flew back to school.

We landed in the courtyard and started to walk inside. Draco grabbed my hand, and we walked in silence.

"Draco, why did you run off when I took you to the Room of Requirement?" He stopped walking and sighed.

"I- I um- it- it's complicated. Sorry."

"Draco, please. You can tell me. " He shook his head and gave me an apologetic look. "Draco. Listen, whatever it is you can say. You can-"

"No! Hermione you don't understand. Please just let it go." I sighed.

"Fine." I let it go, but it was going to come up again whether he wanted it to or not.

We spent the whole day together out by the lake. Talking, laughing, kissing. We were laying in the grass in silence, holding hands. I heard a soft snore and turned to look at him. His eyes were closed, his hair was shining in the sun and he had a soft smile on his face. "Mione" he mumbled.

"Yes, Draco?" No answer. Was he talking in his sleep? Saying my name? "Draco? Wake up." I rolled onto my side and whispered "Draco?" Still nothing. I rolled onto him and straddled him. "Draco!" His eyes snapped open. He smiled.

"Hello." He said coyly. "Need something?" I leaned down and kissed him.

"Just for you to get up." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I am up, part of me at least." He winked. I laughed. He rolled me onto my back and straddled me. "There now I'm up. Happy?" We both laughed. I pushed him off of me and stood up.

"I've got detention with McGonagall in twenty minutes." He looked at me and got up. "I slapped Lavender Brown across the face." His eyes widened.

"What? It's not like I havent been violent before. Remember third year?" His cheeks became slightly red.

"I remember. You nearly broke my nose." I smiled at him. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" In that moment I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind went completely blank. So kissed him. It was a bit like our first kiss, but more passionate. I felt like this wasn't enough. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Is this forever, Draco? This perfectness, this state of bliss? Is it going to last? The war is coming and I'm a muggle born and you-" He kissed me again. It didn't last as long as I wanted.

"I will never let _anything_ happen to you. I promise."

**Author's Note: **_**Boy am I sorry or what? I had expected to put this up weeks ago, but I've been busy with my job, and other original stories that I'm writing so yea. Next chapter will hopefully be up next week but I'm not making **__**ANY**__** promises. Thanks for reading! And review plz?**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next week or so was uneventful, unless you count sneaking out of the Gryffindor tower. Yes. Every night at midnight, I went down to the dungeons to see Draco. I don't know how I managed not getting caught. I thought about borrowing Harry's cloak, but there was no way to get it without him asking questions. I snuck past the teacher's lounge every night for a week. Once in the dungeons, I started to sneak beind the tapestry at the end of the hall but someone grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going, mudblood?" I turned to see none other than the pug faced Slytherin slut. "Sneaking around school after hours to visit _my_ boyfriend? Shame on you. Draco is mine, Granger and you will not take him from me. I lo-"

"Parkinson. Nice to see you." I could hear the bitter sarcasm in is voice.

"Draco!" She put on a fake smile "Granger and I were just having a little chat. Weren't we?" I glared at her and rolled my eyes. "Anyway, you and I need to get back to the common room. Let's go." She reached out for his hand, but he pulled away and shook his head.

"Correction. _You_ need to get back to the common room. My girlfriend and I are leaving." With that he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the tapestry. We walked through the secret passageway until the hallway split. He started up the stairs.

"Draco, where are you going? I thought we were going to the lake." He sighed.

"Well we were, until Pansy caught you. There's no way she's going to go back to the common room without tipping off McGonnagall or Snape. You need to get back to the tower before she finds one of them."

"Draco I'm not letting her ruin our night. Now come on." I turned to the hallway leading out of the school. He leaned against the wall and shook his head, smiling. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No tell me. What's funny?"

"You really want to go to the lake don't you?" I nodded. He sighed. "Fine. But if we get caught, I'll-"

"You'll what Draco? Come on." We walked down the corridor a bit longer before coming to the door. This was our first time at the lake since the Quidditch match. We'd been to the forest, the Shreiking Shack, and Hogsmeade before. It was a cool quiet night. Draco and I walked to the shore. I took my shoes off. Draco followed suit. I put my feet in the water; it was freezing. I turned to Draco to see him in nothing but his boxers. "What are you doing Draco?"

"Going for a swim, of course. Care to join me?"

"Draco the water is freezing. There's no way I'm getting in there. Plus, I don't have a swim suit." He shrugged and put his feet in.

"Damn that's cold." He walked until he was knee deep. "Screw this." I thought he was ready to turn around but instead he dove straight in. He stayed under for a few seconds before surfacing. He gasped dramatically "Wow. I must be out of my mind." _No, I'm out of my mind. _I got behind a tree and began to strip. "Hermione, what are you doing?" I didn't answer. I took of my button down, my tie, and my skirt and stood in my bra and panties.

"Draco? Could you maybe turn around so I could get in?"

"Wha-? Why?"

"I-I- I'm just nervous, nobody has ever seen me wihtout my clothes on."

"Oh. Well okay then. I'll turn around."

"No peeking, okay?" I peered around the tree to see if he was looking. He wasn't. I ran to the edge of the water and eased my way in. "Holy shit. It feels like ice! I'm getting out."

"Oh no you don't." He grabbed me and pulled me in. "You wanted to come to the lake, and you'll only be colder if you get out." He kissed me and I melted. I moved my hands up to his hair and slowly ran my fingers through it. He moved his lips to my neck and began sucking and biting. I gasped and tightened my grip on his hair. "Don't pull." He whispered. I took his hands and moved them from my neck to my breats. I put my hands on his neck. He shivered. "Your hands are cold." He took my hands in his and attempted to warm them up even though his hands were just as cold as mine. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" He looked at me with his grey eyes. I could feel my heart beating faster every second.

"I-" He stopped. "Do you hear that?" I listened, and I heard laughter getting closer.

"Harry I can't believe we're doing this! We could get in so much trouble!" My eyes widened at the sound of my best friends voice. _Ginny._

"Oh come on, Ginny. That's the point, that's what makes it fun." _Oh no. If they see Draco and I they're gonna flip. Well Harry will anyway. _

"Draco" I whispered "We have to get out of here, if they see us-"

"Too late." I turned to see Harry and Ginny in nothing but their underwear staring at me and Draco. Ginny made a funny face and winked. Harry glared at Draco. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and tried pulling him in the water. He didn't budge.

"Suit yourself" she shrugged and dove in. "Mmm. Harry it feels really nice." He shook his head with clenched fists. "Fine then. Help me out so we can go back to the common room and leave Mione and Malfoy alone." He held out his hand and she grabbed it and yanked hard. He fell in and came up gasping for air. Draco, Ginny, and I laughed.

"That's not funny Ginny! The water is practically frozen over!" We all kept laughing until eventually Harry was laughing too. We all splashed at eachother. Then I saw it. A figure coming towards us.

"Guys look. Is that a teacher?" They all turned to look.

"Time to go then." We all rushed out and got dressed quickly. I thought I saw something on Draco's arm, but before I could inspect his shirt was on and we were busted.

"Harry? Hermione?" I let out a sigh of relief. Hagrid. "Ginny? Malfoy? What are you all doin' in the lake? Yeh know yer not allow ter swim in it. Go back ter the school before you all get caught. Yeh have yer cloak don' yeh?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now get back befor I have ter give yeh detention." We all rushed back to the hidden corridor and got under the cloak. We got to the Slytherin common room and Draco and I got out from under the cloak.

"See you tomorrow." I nodded and gave him a quick kiss. I got back under the cloak and the three of us went quickly back to the common room. Ginny and I went into the girls dormitory. I checked the time. Just past midnight. I started thinking about Draco and about what I saw, or thought I saw. He didn't have the Dark Mark. He couldn't. I fell into another fitful sleep.

**Review? **

**Author's note: I feel pretty damn good getting this up. Sorry the chapter's are significantly shorter than I expect them to be but if I write too much I feel like a lot of it is just filler. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Really do review it boosts my confidence in this story and I love constructive criticism.**


End file.
